Memories Lost
by sapphire53
Summary: Darkness, that's all I remember, I have no memories of my past or who I am. All I know is I have burn marks all over my left arm. With nothing but the clothes on my back I try to find some clues of my past but there are obstacles getting in my way. And someone or something wants me gone or dead, I don;t know why either. I have to uncover my memories or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Memories Lost

**Chapter 1: The Darkness**

All I see is darkness, I hear nothing. But soon there are voices in the distance,

_Who are you?_ I ask.

"Run"

_What?_

"Get away from here!"

_What? Who are you? Why do I have to run away?_

"Don't look back, run away, find the keys, and LIVE!"

My eyes shoot open and I find myself in a forest. It's late for I can still see the stars but I can't hear any pokemon. When I try to move I feel that I'm sore everywhere in my body, especially in my left arm, why? As I move my left arm into view I see that it isn't right. There are dark swirl marks all over my arm, they look like burn marks but, they don't recent. _How did this happen?_ No memories come to my mind. Though it's weird that I don't have any memory of the incident I just shove it off.

Then I try to get up and try to remember what happened to me before I became unconscious. But again I can't remember anything all I see in my mind is darkness.

I then try to remember my name. Nothing. _Ok this is getting weirder._

I'm up and I examine myself and see that I have a blue button-up sweater with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black shirt under it, blue jeans stuffed in black combat boots.

I then move my limbs, hands and legs. But they feel…off. Even though I move my hands and feet and I know that I'm moving them. It doesn't feel like my body.

And I try to remember anything that might be useful, but nothing comes to me. All I see is darkness.

I walk to a nearby lake and see a reflection of a person. I get scared and run behind a tree. _But there is no one but me around here. _I go to the lake again and see the reflection again. There is a blue-eyed girl with brown hair that is half up and the other half curled around her face, she also has small fangs.

I touch my face and I see the girl do the same.

I finally recognize that it's MY face.

_I don't recognize my face?!_

That's the last clue that I need to figure out that I lost all of my memory. No name, no past. All I know is that there is voice that says that I'm supposed to run away and find some keys. _Great._

I sit down near the lake and just curl up into a ball. I'm confused and scared that I have no memory. _What do I do now?_ There is no answer to the question that I asked in my mind expect for the voice that I heard that said to find the keys. That's all I hear, there isn't even pokemon chirping or nothing.

With all of this quietness and darkness of the forest I now feel that there is someone watching me. I try to ignore it but as I don't move I feel like something sinister is coming out to get me. _NO!_ I get up to my feet and start running to get out of the forest. I don't know who would be after my but in my heart I feel that if I don't run then I could die!


	2. Chapter 2: Small Treasures

Chapter 2: Small Treasures

_Run…RUN AWAY!_

That's all I'm thinking about as I try to run out of the forest I'm in. I feel that someone or something is creeping up behind me and trying to get me. I don't know what it is but I try not to look back.

I see a light up ahead and run full speed for it.

I feel the breeze and finally see that I'm out of the forest.

As I look back I see the big forest, and when I look at it I feel as though it's alive or has a mind of it's own somehow. _That doesn't matter._ I say to myself. I walk more slowly following a dirt path that's ahead. I feel even sorer as I just ran a mile to get outside of the forest.

It isn't long until I see the ocean after following the path. There's a hut near the ocean by the sandy beach and the ocean is reflecting the star-filled sky onto its surface. It's really beautiful and I just find my feet walking themselves to the sandy beach. I stand in front of the ocean but not near enough that my shoes could get wet. I just stare to the horizon and try to use the time that I have to think about the situation that I'm in. _No memories, huh. _

It's getting kind of cold and I instinctively put my hands into my jean pockets. I then feel that there is something in each pocket. I first take the thing inside my right pocket. A balled-up piece of paper.

I flatten it out to see that there is something written on it. I can't tell who wrote it(probably me) but I can make out the message. "He who like to play hide and seek has the keys."

_What the hell does that mean?!_ It doesn't make much sense but it's something about the keys so it's a lead.

I then take out the thing inside my other pocket. A piece of blue cloth with a circle symbol on it that seems to be protecting something. I unfold it and see a teardrop-shaped jewel necklace with an engraved "S" behind it. _It's very pretty, and the letter s maybe the first letter of my first or last name._ I feel a small smile creeping up on my face, for not all my past has been lost and for another lead.

That's not all for there is a blue case with the same circle symbol on it like the piece of cloth. I open up the case and see eight little charms all neatly arranged. Though I'm not sure what they are for I feel like I can't throw them away.

Though not all the things I have make sense or aren't clear what they are I got a few leads! I put everything back into my pockets and sit on the sand on the beach. I also recognize that even though I don't have any memories I recognize trees, water, beach. I may have lost my memories I haven't lost my knowledge of the world or those things are easier to draw out of my mind than my memories.

From the look of my left arm I can tell that my life hasn't really been an easy one. But even so I will try to uncover my memories for though I'm alone right now I can tell that I haven't been alone all my life as I feel the necklace in my pocket.

_I will try to uncover them no matter what._ I say to myself as an oath and a promise.

I look to the horizon again to see that the sun is rising, signaling the day to begin. The sapphire blue sky turns into a ruby red color. As I look at the ruby sky I can't help but feel my heart ache, I don't know why. The sky and sun are turning darkness into light and I feel like I have woken up from a dream and entered into a new world. Today starts my new life and the search for my memories.


End file.
